


Just Let Me In

by lozlinkaddict



Series: 1: Vio x Shadow [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: A little bit spooky, I'm not sure yet, M/M, Song-inspired, i might make a part 2, not much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozlinkaddict/pseuds/lozlinkaddict
Summary: Scene Rewrite in Chapter 4, specifically Vio's portion, of the Four Swords Manga (original english, not fanslation).The song that inspired this oneshot is 'Lily' by Alan Walker.Though, the words are altered slightly to better fit the situation.This was something I randomly wrote for myself, but I like it enough to share it.Possible Warnings: kidnapping (technically).
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: 1: Vio x Shadow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Just Let Me In

Vio did his best to steady his breathing as he sheathed his sword.

Being separated from the others provided him with the rare pleasure of silence, but it was much too eerie to be of any true comfort.

"I'm completely lost," Vio admitted to himself, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked around at the entirely unfriendly woods. "What kid of forest _is_ this?"

Just then, his foot caught on... something.

"Hey!" a Deku Scrub squeaked.

"Look out!" Another added, making a small *pi* sound at the end of his sentence.

"We're building a shrine for our Lord *pi* here, and you're in the way!" yet another chimed in.

"Your Lord?" Vio absentmindedly scratched his head. "Is your Lord Vaati? Did he do this to the forest?"

The Deku Scrubs exchanged wooden glances.

"What's a 'Vaati' *pi*?" the first one asked.

"Never *pi* heard of it!" the second agreed.

"We work for Lord Ganon!" the last one cheered.

They turned back to each other, beginning to cheer for their supposed Lord.

_Ganon, hm?_ Vio thought, walking far enough away to where he was unable to hear the Scrubs' cheers. _Why would magical plants be worshiping a human from the desert? Would it hurt to tell the others?_

A soft, yet strikingly evil chuckle resonated through the trees, making Vio turn abruptly, searching for the embodiment of the noise.

Much to his dismay, they seemed to be invisible.

And they starting singing in a sickly sweet voice that sent waves of chills crashing onto his spine.

"Vio was a little boy,

Afraid of the big,

wide world.

He grew up within his castle walls.

Now and then he tried to run,

And then on the night with the setting sun,

He ran into the woods away,

So afraid,

All alone."

Vio searched the immediate vicinity with his eyes, fear beginning to seep into his very soul.

Ever so slowly.

"They warned him,

Don't go there,

There's creatures,

Who are hiding in the dark."

Vio felt a tap on his shoulder. But when he shot around to look, there was no one there.

"Then something,

Came creeping,

It told him,

Don't you worry just..."

Something wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides. The same voice sang quietly into his ear.

"Follow everywhere I go,

Top over the mountains, or valley low.

Give you everything you've been dreaming of,

Just let me in, ooooo~."

Its warm breath only caused more shivers to shake his spine.

Saying he was scared was a severe understatement, not like he would admit that. He was _terrified_.

"Everything you want,

Are gonna be the magic story you've been told,

And you'll be safe under my control,

Just let me in, ooooo~."

Vio could hardly bring himself to resist the constricting... shadow _things_ around his body.

"L-let go," he managed to whimper out. Fear was starting to make him shake.

The thing just chuckled again, continuing its song.

"He knew he was hypnotized,

And walking on cold, thin ice,

Then it broke,

And he awoke, again.

Then he ran faster and starts screaming,

'Is there someone out there?

Please help me!

Come get me!'

Behind him,

He can hear it say,

Follow everywhere I go,

Top over the mountains,

Or valley low.

Give you everything you've been dreaming of,

Just let me in, ooooo~."

Vio pushed himself against it, but it was far too strong.

"Everything you want,

And gonna be the magic story you've been told,

And you'll be safe under my control,

Just let me in, ooooo~."

Vio shut his eyes tightly, feeling something else against his neck a little too solid to be breath.

"Come one, Vio!" it taunted, the pressure on his neck coming and going constantly.

He then realized what it was.

This... _thing_ was _**kissing**_ his neck. Vio did his best to jerk away, but it was a futile attempt.

"You know you can't resist me," it said, the voice ever so sweet.

Ever so terrifying.

Though, it was right. With every kiss, Vio's strength was being taken away. Little by little.

It chuckled. "We'll have so much fun, you and I. You'd best prepare yourself; in more ways than one."

Vio risked cracking open an eye, almost having a heart attack when he saw a mop of soft, purple hair on its head.

And a black hat.

"Sh-Shadow?" Vio squeaked.

Shadow chuckled again. "You are correct, Handsome." He pressed another kiss against the junction of his neck and shoulder, this one being longer and much more draining than before. Vio all but fell into his arms, utterly helpless. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable," Shadow said, his smirk and tone doing nothing to help the poor boy's rapidly beating heart.

'Oh no,' Vio managed to think before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want to make a part two or not...
> 
> Should I???
> 
> Also, there are a lot more where this thing came from.  
Prepare yourselves for some more homoromantic (and possible homosexual) fluff and angst and all that kinda stuff.


End file.
